merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Disir (episode)/@comment-5511914-20121104074307
Merlin and Arthur are both idiots. Maybe if Merlin talked to Mordred about what he saw, they could prevent it together. Maybe if Arthur trusted others to take risks instead of hogging all the glory, then he would have less enemies. This show has to start pushing the envelope a little better. There are too many enemies behind the wall, Morgana is trying to conquer Camelot, Merlin must protect his secret stories! I think I speak for most fans, when we want to see more Merlin kicking ass with MAGIC! Villains who are not just sidekicks for Morgana or one series people. The best villians of this show in my opinion were Nimueh and Morgause. Buffy the vampire Slayer which also featured Anthony Head (Uther Pendragon), had a new villain every series, but sometimes old foes returned (Spike, Drusilla, Warren Myers, the First Evil, etc). Mordred is a great inclusion, but we need other reoccurring enemies (Lot, Malegeant, Gaheris, etc). What about Shapeshifters, Mummies, Niffleim (Half Angels)/Mutants or Atlanteans (Humans with advanced science)? What about warring magical tribes with different skills? How about we learn more about the past, like how Uther became King? Arthur is descended from Bruta, but Uther said he won the Kingdom. Did he win it back like in the legends? Maybe in Merlin, Uther's mortal enemy Vortigern is his cousin? Its boring that Merlin's sole confidantes are a) a Dragon who claims to know more than he actually does (he tried to kill Arthur, despise his so called omniscience, that Merlin would stop him). Whose advice actually led to Morgana's full defection. And now the same will happen with Mordred. If Merlin had talk to either of them, he could have convinced them both to do the right thing. and b) an old man who also never takes the initiative and always is excessively cautious. Why can't he build a relationship with Mordred or even improve one with Gwaine? No wonder, Arthur calls him names. And why is Arthur also rely on everyone else to tell him what to do? He relies on Merlin, Guinevere, Gaius and never has an actual opinion of his own. I am glad he is finally listening to the right people, but the last 2 seasons, its all been, "Yes, advisor; I will take your advice. If you were me, what would you do?" Can't Arthur ever be moderate? He couldn't see that the solution was treat magic like you would a sword, you use it to hurt people, you pay the penalty. That getting others opinions is really good, but you still have to make decisions too! Merlin and Arthur must learn to both trust people more and take advice without relying completely on people. And must they constantly be down on one another? Arthur needs to balance his extreme arrogance and self doubt and maybe Merlin could do the same! That having been said, the episode was ok, nothing special. Yes, it will probably lead to Arthur's downfall. This is Bloodquaker3, apologising for an excessive vent.